The present invention relates generally to online services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and storage mediums for providing multi-media content storage and management services over a network.
Advancements in the networking technologies have stimulated the development of new ways of communicating. For example, network communications include email, instant messaging, chat rooms, message boards, and text messaging, to name a few. Advancements in technologies have also provided consumers with new tools for managing their electronic content such as digital photos, videos, music, etc. Service providers generally offer a limited set of services to its customers for implementing these types of communications and managing their content, primarily because of the obstacles they face in handling the various types of content (e.g., text, images, video, audio, etc.) and the very different system and software requirements associated with managing these types of content. As a result, consumers must choose a service provider and/or service system that best meet their individual needs, which may force the consumers to forego other desired services.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to integrate multi-media content items and services that enable individuals to manage and communicate these items within the context of a single system and service.